Dancing Away
by QuotheIDani
Summary: Dance,Dance,must keep dancing' Mint forces her battered body to move. She will succeed no matter what. But though her mind has stamina, her body has nothing left to give. Falling to the ground, Mint reaches her limit and breaks down. As she does, so does


_'Step ball change,step ball change.  
First position,and scale'_

Subconsciously the raven haired girl instructed her body to dance.

Mercilessly, she forced her arms to float through the air like feathers.  
Everything,down to the last finger,had to be perfect.  
Her legs were always strait,toe in a point.  
With grace,and confidence she held her upper torso just so.

She'd be damned if a single hair were to fall out of it's neat bun.

Carefully, she listened and danced along with the music; Not that she really needed it.  
She'd long since memorized the song's every last note and rest.

How many hours had that taken her?  
None could say.  
Not even herself.  
All she knew was that she was going to get the lead solo in her anual ballet recital.

So what if Madame had already given the solo to someone else?  
When she saw Mint warm up with an original routine she'd choreographed herself,her teacher would have no choice but to reassign her the lead.

The though of this made her dance harder as she tried to weed out any mistakes.  
As she went on,the music began to swell;The highlight of her dance was comming!

Her body took over,and she didn't think anymore.  
It was alomost as if she weren't herself,but someone else watching from above.  
There,but not _really_ there.

'_1,2,3 & 1,2,3'_ her feet moved in time,and as the tempo got faster it forced her footwork to become fancier.

'Here it comes' she warned herself.

Her knees bent,and she prepared to leap.

Suddenly,her muscular legs thrust her into the air;then split with a grace only Mint could have.  
She now soared in a delicate split,right leg in front left behind.

After what seemed to be minutes,the groud was finally comming closer.  
Carefully she rolled the arch of her foot inwards,preparing to land.

_'Crunch'_ that wasn't a sound an ankle should make.

Uncharacteristically of her,Mint fell to the floor making hard contact as she hit.  
The dancer screamed only once,and pulled the hurt food closer to her.  
Cradling it as though that would make the pain go away.

Had she not been a Mew,this would have been the most painful thing she'd ever experianced.  
But the truth was she'd felt worse.  
Already,at such a young age in life,she knew how a punch in the stomach felt.  
A drop kick to the back,slaps to the face,a slight burn even.

Her teeth grit tightly together.

Damn her ankle.  
Damn being a Mew.  
Damn the Tokyo Mew Mews!

Invisible tears streamed down her porcelain like cheeks,overlooked by all.  
No these tears were deeper than regular ones.  
The pured from her soul,drowning her silently.  
And soon they would kill her.

But she didn't mind the thought of death as much anymore.  
She faced it almost daily now,and things tend to tire quickly...

Even death

Besides she had nothing left.  
Being a Mew made sure of that.

The 'simple life' was gone.  
Now she had at least a dozen lies on hand ready to pass out,in order to cover up for her hasty exits.  
Her socail life had taken a major blow,and 'party girl' side was suffering from withdrawls.

Speaking of suffering,her grades had really droped.  
So low in fact that she,for the first time ever,was worried about them.  
And her free time was non-existant.  
Those stupid 'duties' had even cut into her ballet classes.

They ate away at her valuble lessons.  
Making her fall behind the other girls;And earn her more frowns from Madame.

If only she could have practiced a little more,Mint would have stolen the spotlight,yet again.

But no,because her luck was rotton because of that lowlife Ryou because she was a Mew

Her dreams were stolen,stripped her her very hands.

Shakily she tried to stand,undoubtedly shattered bones slicing tender skin around her ankle.  
Still she kept going.  
Mint was going to get her solo back.

She'd risk everything for it.  
Even being a Mew.  
because as far as she was concerned,Mint as done with them.

The Tokyo Mew Mew's had just lost their little lorikeet

Finally on her feet she tried to dace again,pain ringing in every nerve of her body it seemed.  
And still she didn't cry.  
It was to late for that.

Slowly Mint was dancing further,and further away...


End file.
